<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>That's My Girl by Kien Rugastelo (cein)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25907626">That's My Girl</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cein/pseuds/Kien%20Rugastelo'>Kien Rugastelo (cein)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon-Typical Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:07:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>507</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25907626</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cein/pseuds/Kien%20Rugastelo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Somebody calls Fai a rude word, and Fai doesn't have to stand up for himself before others do it for him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>That's My Girl</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Not sure what anime it's from, but you know that meme where they're kicking someone's ass and another character sees the scene, sips wine, and joins them? That's the fic. AKA: this gorgeous fic (https://archiveofourown.org/works/3099875) but backwards.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Fai wasn’t sure what the man they passed had grumbled at him as he passed their little group, having locked eyes with Fai in passing on accident and then spat out the word like it had been acid in his mouth, but it was certainly a rude word. He didn’t know what it meant and his language apparently didn’t have an equivalent because it sounded gibberish to him, but he knew what it sounded like when people spat curses at him. He didn’t know what word it was, and he didn’t really care. It was a passing incident and they were never going to see that man again, and — really — if Fai rose to the bait every time someone was a little rude with him, there would be no end to such affairs.</p>
<p>Fai didn’t know what that man had said, but maybe Syaoran or Kurogane did because in the space of all of four paces, they had drawn to a halt (Fai stopping with them in tandem only because he could feel them slowing), heads both turned round, glaring at the retreating back of the offensive stranger.</p>
<p>It was Syaoran who marched off first only because Kurogane had paused long enough to deposit Mokona in Fai’s arms. Fai watched with curiosity and maybe just a little bit of awe as the other two approached that man and, without a word spoken, the one-sided beatdown began. With their backs turned to him and at the distance now between them, Fai couldn’t hear if either of his boys were saying anything to the man — if he was getting an earful on top of his injuries, or if the distribution was silent — but it was still a sight to behold, watching them maim a man with intent to stop short of killing.</p>
<p>Sakura joined Fai then, stressed and confused at the scene before her. “What’s going on?”</p>
<p>“That man called Fai-mommy a rude word!” Mokona cried, sounding the most wretched of them all. Sakura’s frown deepened and she bound up to the fight (and maybe this stranger was notorious, or the incident obvious, because while some other people paused and glanced their way, they weren’t actually causing a scene). She squatted down, inspecting the injured on the stranger, looking to Kurogane and Syaoran in turn in distress as the two paused in their retribution to answer her questions, whatever they were — Fai still couldn’t hear.</p>
<p>That was when the stranger said something and everything stopped. Nobody moved for a moment, but even Sakura’s posture grew stiff. Fai put a hand to his face (oh dear, if his hands were free, Mokona must have wiggled free during the commotion) as Sakura <em> smiled </em>, drew herself to her full height, picked up her foot with all the poise a princess could muster, and brought it down hard directly on the man’s face.</p>
<p>(If his nose wasn’t broken before, it certainly was now.)</p>
<p>As the ass-kicking restarted in earnest, even Mokona getting her shots in, Fai was terribly, terribly fond. “That’s my girl.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Is it really a family if you can't all gang up and kick someone's ass together?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>